


Sakura Trees - On Hiatus

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And others when they appear, Angst and Feels, Child!Hagumi, Child!Kanon, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gets super angsty at times so like im so sorry, Parenthood, Past KaoChisa, Single Parents, Slow Burn, parent/teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: Kaoru shook her head, to shake the thoughts that were running rampant in her mind. Sure Tomoe was rather pretty, and she got along extremely well with her two children.But whose to say that would ever be anything romantic?Parent/Teacher AUCurrently on hiatus
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Sakura Trees - On Hiatus

The sakura trees were in full bloom.

She could feel the slight gust of wind flow through her violet hair as the sakura blossoms greeted her with slight kisses as they made their journey downward from their home. She could hear the laughter of children nearby as they played make believe on the playground. She could smell the flowers that were in full blossom above her.

Yet seeing all this beauty was not as fleeting as it could have been.

_If only you could see the magnificent beauty in front of me Chi-chan…_

**_Ding Ding_ **

She blinked, the violet eyes and flaxen hair fading from her vision as she looked down at the device on her arm.

_1:00 pm_

“It’s time to depart I suppose…” Kaoru silenced her alarm, standing from her spot on the bench as she spotted the two heads of hair she was looking for. 

“Hagumi-chan! Kanon-chan!”

Chesnut brown eyes and violet eyes so much like her beloved Chi-chan’s looked up at her from their spot in the middle of the playground. Kaoru hefted the large messenger bag onto her shoulder, “Sad to say it is time we depart.”

“Awwww Moooommmaaaa!” Hagumi wailed, her bright orange hair bouncing as she ran and glomped onto Kaoru’s long leg, “Just a little longer? Pleeease?”

Even Hagumi’s large brown eyes could not sway Kaoru. In any other event it may have, but today was an important day for all three of them.

“I am afraid we cannot do so, Hagumi-chan.” Hagumi pouted, even as Kaoru ran her fingers through her hair, “We shall miss the train if we delay ourselves any longer.”

“Do… we really have to go…?” Kanon whispered, her light blue hair almost wilting as the small child tried to fight back the tears, “Do we really have to leave..?”

Hagumi immediately jumped off of Kaoru’s leg and stepped over to Kanon. Kaoru sighed and knelt down to the small child. She knew what was ailing her dear Kanon. How could she not? This town was their _home._ This is where they grew up. Yet even with all the memories here, both good and bad, Kaoru could not keep them here. She _herself_ could not stay here. Of course, part of it was selfishness, yet if she were to make any form of income to raise her two darling children, then she must depart for their next big adventure in life.

It hurt her just as much as it hurt Kanon.

“My dear sweer Kanon-chan." She gently brought the girl close, petting her soft hair as the small girl sniffled into her chest, "I do wish to stay just as much as you; however, fate is calling us somewhere else for the meantime." She pulled the girl away just to brush the tears from her face, and she looked at both pairs of sad eyes in front of her, "This is not goodbye. We shall come back here to visit most definitely, okay?"

That seemed to calm the girl some, as there weren't any new tears forming in Kanon's eyes. Kaoru swept the girl up in her arms and grabbed ahold of Hagumi's hand, "Now let us depart for the train station, shall we?"

Even as they stepped away from the playground, Kaoru could not help but to look back one last time at the Sakura trees.

_I shall be back, my dear Chi-chan._

_You just wait on us, okay?_

_*****_

The train ride to Tokyo was a bit of a... difficult adventure to say the least.

Kanon was always a patient and calm child, and the small blue-haired girl had no qualms in being practically an extension of Kaoru herself, being as close to her mother as humanly possible, especially on a busy train such as this.

 _Hagumi_ though...

Hagumi was always a bright and spirited child. She learned to walk first, talk first, most definitely run first.

She was always outgoing, charming any stranger in their vicinity with her bright and cheery personality. 

Yet that also meant she could not stay still for very long.

So on a busy train ride such as this, Kaoru had to corral her small child more than once, in hopes of her not getting lost in the crowd, getting _hurt,_ or accidently irritating one of the many bystanders (which even with her bright personality it has happened, of course). 

It also caused a bit of a scene, Hagumi bursting into tears when she could not run and jump onto the seats adjacent to where Kaoru and Kanon sat. It was always a bit of a task for Kaoru. Chisato was always good in handling the exuberant child that is Hagumi, and yet Kaoru almost always seemed to exacerbate the already difficult situation. Either hyping up Hagumi more than she needed or making her have a large breakdown such as this moment.

She was starting to get a bit of a headache, and it did not help that those around the trio began to give looks towards them. Nevertheless Kaoru breathed in before shoving her hand into her bag, looking for the treats she had packed in there for this train ride.

"Oh no, what's wrong lil dude?"

Kaoru immediately snapped her head upwards, treats forgotten, as her parental instincts began to settle in, eyes narrowed at the bystander who was talking to her small child.

Yet that guarded and protective look Kaoru has perfected after having two children immediately dissipated when she looked at the person speaking to Hagumi.

It was not a predator like she had feared. Instead it was another young woman, probably the same age as Kaoru herself, with soft cerulean eyes and fiery red hair. She was knelt down on the metallic floor in front of Hagumi and looking at the way she handled herself in front of her child lead Kaoru to believe she was a mother herself.

Hagumi sniffled, "M-Momma won't let me play!"

The woman frowned, cocking her head to the side, causing that fiery mane to spill over onto her shoulder, “Oh, I’m sure that isn’t the case.” The woman gave Hagumi a big grin, “She’s just keepin’ ya safe. It can be dangerous on these train rides, ya know?”

Hagumi rubbed her eyes, a petulant frown forming on her face, “I guess…”

“Now, how ‘bout we sit for a little while and maybe play a game. Like ‘I Spy’?”

Hagumi’s frown immediately dissipated, the very mention of a game bringing the young girl back into to higher spirits, “Oooh! That sounds fun!”

“Doesn’t it?” The woman laughed, and Kaoru couldn’t help but blink. If this were any other situation, having a random stranger speak to her child, she would have spoken up and pulled Hagumi towards her. Yet watching this interaction just made her think of Chisato all the more, as the smaller blonde was the _only_ person Kaoru knew of that could cheer Hagumi up like this. Even Kaoru herself had a difficult time when Hagumi had one of these outbursts (which, thankfully, were few and far between).

The woman seemed to notice Kaoru’s confused expression, and she immediately threw her arms up with slight alarm, “Ah, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be just talkin’ to your child like this. This is so rude of me.”

Kaoru only blinked at her, and the woman seemed to get even more anxious at the blank look, “Ah, you see, I’m a mom myself. My daughter is just as lively as yours, and so, you see, I just kinda _act_ before thinking when I see a child that’s so similar to my own-”

Kaoru couldn’t help but chuckle, and the tense atmosphere was faded almost instantly, “I assure you, you are alright. I just… have not seen someone calm Hagumi-chan down like that in a long time.”

The woman immediately began to get sheepish, even going so far as to rub the back of her head, “Hehe, for real? I’m sure that isn’t the case. I mean, you _are_ her mother. Oh wait, or are you? Did I just assume that? Dude, I’m so sorry-”

Kaoru’s laugh got even louder, and Kanon jerked up in alarm, eyes clouded and dreary from being woken up from her nap like that. Kaoru calmed herself before speaking through her chuckles, “It is alright, I _promise._ Hagumi-chan is, indeed, my child.”

The woman breathed a sigh a relief, “Oh, okay, alright. That’s good.”

Hagumi tugged on the woman’s long sleeve hoodie, pleading brown eyes looking up at her, “Can we play ‘I Spy’ now? Can we? Can we?”

“Well, if it’s alright with your mom, then sure!”

Hagumi turned her eyes on Kaoru, bouncing up to her and jumping onto her lap, “Momma, Momma, can I play ‘I Spy’ with the nice lady please?”

Kaoru smiled, patting Hagumi on the head, “Of course you can.” Hagumi cheered and scrambled off, Kaoru turning to her silent child beside her, “Would you like to play too, Kanon-chan?”

Kanon just looked at Kaoru, then to the woman still knelt on the floor. Kanon didn’t nod, instead just turned to bury her face in Kaoru’s arm. Kaoru laughed, “My apologies, Kanon-chan is a bit on the shy side.”

The woman waved her off, “Ah, it’s no biggie. My niece is just like that. Anybody she doesn’t know even _looks_ at her and she buries her face into my sister’s lap.”

Kaoru smiled. It was… rather nice seeing and meeting a fellow mother. Hopefully she lived in Tokyo as well. It would not hurt to have at least one person to call a friend in the giant bustling city like Tokyo.

“Ah, I believe some introductions are in order.” Kaoru cleared her throat and set a hand on her chest, “Seta Kaoru, this is Kanon-chan, and you are already acquainted with my dear Hagumi-chan.”

“Nice to meet ya Seta-san, Kanon-san.” The woman sent a gentle smile towards Kanon, but the girl did not budge. The woman only let out a gentle laugh and held a hand out, “The name's Udagawa Tomoe, it’s a pleasure to meet ya on this busy train.”

*****

It turned out that Tomoe did indeed live in the bustling city of Tokyo. It was rather relieving if Kaoru was to be honest. She now knew somebody in this unknown area. Not to mention she was a mother as well.

And it turned out that her daughter was the same age as Hagumi and Kanon, and the two mothers were already planning on playdates for the three children.

The train ride that was going rather slowly actually sped by with Tomoe’s presence. The two shared pictures of their children, and Hagumi chimed in on more than one occasion to tell Tomoe stories of Kaoru or Kanon or Hagumi herself or even all three. Some of them were farfetched, and Kaoru had to interject to clarify some of the rather outlandish things that were coming out of the orange-haired girl’s mouth. Tomoe only laughed and nodded along to the animated child that is Hagumi.

Kanon was also slowly warming up to Tomoe, and even went so far as to partake in some of the games Tomoe had invented to keep Hagumi in her seat. It was far better than prior, when Kanon was only peeking around Kaoru’s arm whenever Tomoe was looking away from the small girl.

And now they were here, in front of the small, almost compact, house they were to call home. Kaoru was rather pleased with it, seeing as she got a fair bit of a deal in renting the small home. It may have helped that she was a single mother with two children.

Hagumi was the first to barrel into their new home, already furnished thanks to the help of Kaoru’s and Chisato’s family. The Shirasagi’s actually tried to pay for a much better (and quite expensive) house for the three, but Kaoru politely refused. One of the biggest things Chisato had specified when the two had decided to start a family was that she wanted to do it on her own. With no help from Kaoru’s or her own family. Kaoru decided to keep on with that tradition, even after Chisato became an angel to look over the three of them from up above.

A simple two bedroom and one bathroom house. It was perfect for the three, although Kaoru knew it might become a little hectic with the one bathroom situation. Hagumi and Kanon were already well acquainted with sharing a room so there was no issue on that front. Although Kaoru knew that, at least tonight, her two daughters were most likely going to crawl into bed with her.

Hagumi giggled and bolted towards the stairs, already seeking out what room was to be her’s and Kanon’s.

Kanon still stayed beside Kaoru, wary of the new surroundings she found herself in. Kaoru knelt to her small child, setting her messenger bag aside, “Kanon-chan, would you like to see your’s and Hagumi-chan’s room?”

Kanon shook her head, holding her stuffed penguin close to her. Kaoru sighed but nevertheless kept a gentle smile upon her face, “Your jellyfish sheets are already waiting for you.”

“Kano-chii!” Hagumi was hanging off the door, a wide smile on her face, “There’s a biiiiig window in our room!! And, AND, a super big teddy bear!”

Kanon’s eyes sparkled ever-so-slightly. Whether it was the mention of her jellyfish sheets or the teddy bear Kaoru was uncertain, but nevertheless she scooped the small child up in her arms and carried her up the stairs to where Hagumi was waiting.

*****

It was no surprise that Kaoru found herself sandwiched between Hagumi and Kanon that night. Kaoru wistfully sighed and looked out her window, the moonlight streaming into her bedroom and casting a soft glow on the three laying there. She never had thought she would find herself in this situation, wife-less and with two children. She would _never_ give up the two sleeping soundly on either side of her, but she really… _honestly…_ never would have thought she would be here, without Chisato in the bed with them.

She quickly wiped the tear away that tried to escape. She must be strong for her two little darling children. They must not see the tears that threatened to come forth almost every minute of every day since that day.

It helped, with these two. Goodness knows how much of a wreck she would have been if they had not been there, needing a mother to comfort them.

“M-Mommy?”

Kaoru glanced down to see sleepy purple eyes staring up at her, “A-Are you alright?”

Hagumi’s soft snores echoed behind Kaoru as she lightly turned to pay attention to her now awake child. She smiled and brushed some of Kanon’s hair away from her face, “I am quite alright, I promise.”

“W-Were you thinking of Mom?”

Kaoru paused. No matter how quiet Kanon was, she always had this perceptive look in her eye. One she no doubt got from her late mother. The smile faltered on Kaoru’s face, but it never left, and in fact grew stronger as she thought of Chisato, “Ah, I was indeed.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Of course I do.”

“…” Kanon hugged her stuffed penguin close as she whispered, “I know I do.”

Kaoru frowned lightly, bringing the girl close, “I know.”

There really was no words to say. She knew how much Kanon and Hagumi missed Chisato, and she desperately wished she could fill that hole in their heart that was created when Chisato flew away.

Yet that hole may never be mended. The memory of Chisato will always live on with them, in their hearts. Maybe one day that hole might mend slightly, if Kaoru ever gets the courage to try and date once more. Yet that may be even harder now that she has two children to attend to.

Because if she ever were to try and find a partner once more, it would have to be someone that Hagumi and Kanon approved of, that they would find love and laughter in. One that wasn’t turned away from a single, widowed, mother of two. One that could bring a smile on all three of theirs’s faces.

Kaoru immediately thought of Tomoe, the woman she had met by chance on the train ride here. She thought of the long red hair, the cerulean eyes…

But more importantly she thought of the way she interacted with Hagumi and Kanon. It was almost _instant_ , the connection between them. Hagumi and Tomoe especially.

The soft look in Tomoe’s cerulean eyes were so similar to the look Chisato would give whenever Hagumi would cry…

Kaoru shook her head, to shake the thoughts that were running rampant in her mind. Sure Tomoe was rather pretty, and she got along extremely well with her two children.

But whose to say that would ever be anything romantic?

She had to stop thinking about it. She had Kanon and Hagumi to think about, especially since their first day of school was tomorrow as well.

Kaoru knew that normally they would walk themselves to school, but with them being in a much bigger city than they were used to, and Kanon being… not to wonderful with directions, Kaoru feels she has to at least make sure they arrive safe.

Maybe meet their homeroom teacher if she had the chance.

So that’s where she found herself, standing in the doorway of her children’s classroom with an owlish look in her eyes.

She had to blink. Was that really…?

“Udagawa…san?”

Tomoe blinked from the front of the classroom and turned towards Kaoru. Her eyebrow raised, “Seta-san?”

“You...”

“You are Hagumi-chan’s and Kanon-chan’s teacher?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohohoh another multi-chap fic from ME?
> 
> Although idk how often this'll be updated. I just really liked the idea of Kaoru being a Parent and Tomoe being a Teacher. 
> 
> AND IM SORRY OKAY? I didn't wanna do that to Chisato but... I did. I'M SORRY.
> 
> It's definitely gonna be super angsty in parts and maybe some triggers? I'll put em in the top notes if that's the case so don't worry. 
> 
> But I hope you like it! And I will still be updating my Soulmate AU so don't worry lol
> 
> Also Kaoru will be ultimate fleeting prince later in the multichap I promise haha. I kinda wanted to do a more... mature Kaoru? Since she has two kids and all.
> 
> (also I didn't know if I should have checked the box for Major Character Death? Cause it's Chisato but it's set *after* she...? Idk yall. Lemme know if I should)


End file.
